The Ghost Killer
"The Ghost Killer" is the eighteenth and final campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts. This mission sees Logan and Hesh fight their way through a Federation supply train to kill Rorke, achieve retribution and revenge and end the Federation War. This mission takes place around the same time Icarus Team seizes control of the LOKI Space Station and its kinetic rods, as well as 15 minutes before Icarus Team is ordered by Merrick to fire at the train tracks at the demand of Hesh prior to breaching the engine room with Logan. Characters *Logan Walker (playable, M.I.A./W.I.A./P.O.W.) *David "Hesh" Walker (W.I.A.) *Thomas Merrick (heard only) *Gabriel T. Rorke (W.I.A.) Plot Logan and Hesh take down two Federation soldiers and look at a screen on the wall showing a Federation soldier. Rorke then shows himself on the screen and taunts Hesh, prompting the latter to punch the screen, smashing it. Hesh and Logan then proceed to the outside of the train, where they witness LOKI's rods raining down fire upon the Federation. Once Hesh and Logan finally reach the front of the train, the two stand outside the door leading to the engine room where Rorke is, where they prepare to breach it. Before doing so, however, Hesh contacts Merrick and orders him to send a rod down onto the train if he hears the word "Checkmate". While breaching the door, a Federation soldier mistakenly fires a rocket at the train's engine, causing Hesh and Logan to slide forward, sending them straight into the engine room, where Rorke is standing with three Federation soldiers. Logan pushes Rorke down and uses his .44 Magnum to kill two soldiers, while Hesh takes down the third. However, Rorke forces himself back up, headbutts Logan, punches him in the face, grabs his Magnum and holds Logan hostage to Hesh. Rorke orders Hesh to drop his pistol and then shoots him in the arm, wounding Hesh. Rorke then aims his revolver at Hesh's head, but Hesh contacts Merrick with the word "Checkmate". Merrick confirms and fires at the train, forcing a rod to hit the rail in front of the train, sending the train into the ocean and knocking Logan unconscious. When Logan reawakens, the train is underwater and he sees Rorke's Magnum land between them. They both crawl for it, but Rorke reaches it first. However, before he can finish Logan off, Hesh hits Rorke from behind with a fire extinguisher, making Rorke miss his shot. Hesh then engages Rorke in hand-to-hand combat, while Logan picks up the gun and aims it at Rorke, but finds that it is out of ammo. Hesh manages to toss some bullets to Logan, who catches one and loads it into the Magnum, while Rorke desperately crawls towards him. Hesh grabs Rorke and holds onto him before Logan shoots Rorke. The bullet also goes through Hesh and the window behind them, flooding the engine room. Logan grabs Hesh and they make it to the surface of a beach, where Hesh informs Merrick that Rorke is dead and Merrick calls for extraction. Logan and Hesh witness rods destroying Federation ships, but Rorke suddenly appears from behind and kicks Logan in the face. Logan attempts to stab him, but Rorke counters and breaks Logan's arm. Rorke shows admiration for Logan's determination and spirit before dragging Logan away as Hesh helplessly screams for him. After the endgame credits, Logan is seen stuck in a pit (resembling Rorke's pit from The Hunted opening credits), presumably going through the same torture methods that Rorke went through, with a helicopter flying by during the night, while it rains, shining a spotlight on Logan's position. Weapon Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'The Ghost Killer' (20 / Gold Trophy ) - Confront Rorke. (Complete "The Ghost Killer" on any difficulty.) *'Tickets Please' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Shoot the grapple guys off the side of the train. *'You've Earned It' (40 / Gold Trophy ) - Earn the mask. Finish the campaign on Veteran. Transcript Gallery David Hesh Walker The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Logan and Hesh going after Rorke. The Ghost Killer tackling Rorke CoDG.jpg|Logan tackling Rorke. Rorke holding Hesh at gunpoint The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Rorke holding a .44 Magnum to Hesh's head. Wounded David Hesh Walker The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Logan and Hesh after they have escaped the train. Wounded Gabriel Rorke The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Rorke reappearing after being presumed dead. Gabriel Rorke The Ghost Killer CoDG.png|Rorke announcing his plans to brainwash Logan. Trivia *Enemy snipers do not drop their weapons when killed, although a lone SVU can still be found on the train. *When the enemy choppers appear, the player's weapons will have their reserve ammunition refilled to 80%. *When breaching the door, if the player doesn't shoot the RPG-wielding soldier fast enough, they can alternatively blow up the fired rocket by shooting it, and the mission will continue normally. *If the player looks to the left when it gets to the beach whilst dragging Hesh, it will be possible to see Logan's face and head. Videos Call of Duty Ghosts Walkthrough - The Ghost Killer (Part 18)|The Ghost Killer CoD Ghosts ENDING!!-0|Final cutscene. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels